Ryuga Mokuro
Ryuga Mokuro is a supporting main character in Total Drama Sujira. He is a killer-turned-Devil Hunter, having been introduced to killing BOTH devils and innocent folk at infancy. Ryuga is a member of the Sujira Assault Squadron, being the organization's marksman/dynamite virtuoso. In Total Drama Sujira: Eva Code, Ryuga (now 32 years of age) gave up his duties as a Devil Hunter and decided to become a drifter of some sort. Appearance Ryuga appears to be a 17-year-old young man who is below-average for his height, a characteristic that he is widely self-conscious about (and will not hesitate to attack anyone who insults him for it). He has medium-length black hair, orange eyes (they are a luminescent red in the anime), and a scar running down his right eye, which is kept closed. His outfit consists of a navy blue sleeveless shirt with a white lining, military shorts, and red boots. Outside of missions, Ryuga usually wears a hooded black jumpsuit over his normal clothes. He has a unique habit of smoking a worn cigarette with the words "Killers Are Quiet" engraved on it; due to his age, Production I.G took this trait of Ryuga's out in the anime adaptation and replaced the cigarette with a silver twine. In Total Drama Sujira: Eva Code, Ryuga's height has increased by two feet, thus making him look more suitable for his age (he is in his early-thirties). His hair is now a bit lighter, being almost close to a grayish hue. Ryuga's new attire is made up of an open brown jacket that he wears as if it were some sort of cape, a burgundy-colored shirt, white pants, and green shoes. Personality Ryuga can be best described as an "aloof little guy with a huge anger problem". While he can keep his own rage in check normally (staying rational and collected if not harassed in any way), it suddenly comes out of the blue if he gets insulted (mostly, it is all because of his small height). One false move and he will make nothing but enraged screaming while punishing his targets. In both the anime and manga, it is not known as to why Ryuga has such a difficult time controlling his emotions; not even he understands it. Prior to getting told off by Ryo, Ryuga was far less calmer than he is currently and had more of a psychotic edge. Since he started his days as a mere killer, it would come as no surprise that he enjoyed pummeling his teammates and enemies if anything went awry. A man known as Abel Ise taught Ryuga to act this way, and stated that his insanity could not be broken; this is later revealed to be false, for Ryo made the short boy get a hold of himself. It is rare to see him smile, partly having to do with his anger issues. Prior to joining the reformed SAS, Ryuga smirked a lot to further show off his unstable behavior; smirks are not considered "actual smiles", though. It wasn't until somewhere in the Makai Tournament Arc in which he had on a genuine smile across his mug, tearfully admitting to Nekora that Ryo's battle with Tetsuya was "hella cool". In Eva Code Ryuga grew up to be someone who could control his emotions even better than his days with SAS. He also seems to have picked up Ryo's tendency to create wisecracks. History Sujira Arc The Liberators The Forsaken Elder Trio Arc Makai Tournament Arc Akuma Forces Arc Ultimate War Arc Eva Code Arc Powers & Abilities Voice Actors Japanese *Chizu Yonemoto (Drama CD 1) *Romi Park (Drama CD 2) *Urara Takano *Hiroaki Hirata (Total Drama Sujira: Eva Code) English *Steve Cannon *Marianne Miller (as a child) *Duncan Brannan (Total Drama Sujira: Eva Code) Trivial Facts *Ryuga is similar to Edward "Ed" Elric in these following regards: **Both characters spiral out of control when their small statures are referenced in any way possible. Ryuga himself violently lashes out against anyone or anything, not unlike Ed. **Romi Park has also voiced the two characters; in Ryuga's case, however, that time was only for the second Drama CD. Quotes *(To Ryo Tetsumaki) "You have no right to tell me what to do with my ugly excuse of a squad! Come on... These guys are more concerned about their base than they are massacring devils. We call the shots to begin with, maggot... Just go back to that so-called academy you and your brat sibling "stay" at and leave the killing to us. 'Cause if you don't leave, then I'll have to make you EXPLODE!!" *(To Ryo Tetsumaki) "Ahahahahaha!!!! I knew it all along, you know... There was no way in Hell you could ever beat me. Abel took me under his wing before! As an ex-killer, I predicted your every move... Each of your attempts at hitting me were flawed. I'm no strategist, but even someone like me saw that easily. Better luck next time, maggot! HAAAAAAAAhahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!! ..... Now I think the pussycat's gonna get it next..." *(To Yatagarasu) "So what if you can transform into a giant bird!? You're forgetting one thing: your speed decreases to the point that defense wouldn't do you any good whatsoever. If that really DOES happen, then I'm able to use my explosives as seeker missiles to catch you by surprise. ...... Prove it? Why bother!? You'll die in an instant!" *(To Nekora Habarushi; about Ryo Tetsumaki) "I don't know... why... Nekora... Tetsumaki's fight with that kid just now was, to say the least, hella cool. I'm tempted to say that I wanna battle with him once more... His fighting repertoire improved. Did that fool of a Devil God train him?" Category:Supporting lead Category:SAS Category:Humans Category:Devil Hunters Category:17-year-olds Category:32-year-olds Category:Mokuro Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Supporting lead Category:SAS Category:Humans Category:Devil Hunters Category:17-year-olds Category:32-year-olds Category:Mokuro Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists